Flaws and All
by tgirlanjelblack
Summary: Angel Richards-Black. In less than twenty-four hours at least. I am so nervous. What if he dosent come? What if he finally sees how im not good for him? Not good enough? I hope not cause I promised myself thi is the last time I walk down the isle.


In a few short hours. In a few short hours I will be a Black. The thought is defenantly scary. I've been married three times. All of them short, and surprises to me. The truth is that after a few months of me being there wife, they got fed up and left me. The first cheated.The thing that scares me the most this time is that he will do the same. I want this to be the last time I walk down the isle.  
_  
__I'm a train wreck in the morning__  
__I'm a bitch in the afternoon_

I have many flaws and reasons that my husbands have left me. I can honestly say I try to be a good person, I try to satisfy everyone. Sometimes I just blow up. I cant help it. I am a very moody person.  
_  
__Every now and then without warning__  
__I can be really mean towards you_

I flip easily, I am told. And its hard for me to trust people.  
_  
__I'm a puzzle yes in deed_

After my first husband I have been more reserved than ever. I dont let many people in my life. I had very little friends and an even littler amount that i fully trust.  
Lily Marie Evans, my best friend. I trust her more than I trust myself.  
Remus John Lupin, my best guy friend. I cant sit next to him without pouring out my heart and soul knowing he is listining and that he wont tell.  
James Andrew Potter. I love him to death. Hes loyal and loving and helpful at all times. He always is there to catch me if i fall.  
Alice Clair Banks and Peter Oliver Pettigrew. The kindess and friendliess people ever .They keep me sane.  
Those people I love more than anything. They love me, when im not even sure I love myself.

_Ever complex in every way__  
__And all the pieces aren't even in the box_

That brings me to my future husband. I have said this before but I promised myself I will never say it again, he is the one.  
I want to do any thing i can to spend my life with him.  
He is just like me in every way and I can feel this and know its true love just by looking in his eyes. Hes proven to me time and time again that he would go to the moon, to the center of the earth, and back again for me in the blik of an eye.  
He gets me.  
_  
__And yet, you see the picture clear as day._

He gets that I am moody, he gets that I can only trust a few people, he gets that I do my best to try and satisfy others. He understands my heart.

I've been hurt time and time again. I really dont want want to get hurt by him aswell. He says he would die before that happens.The thing that gets me is that my second husband said that too and that was the shortest marrige.

The diffrence is I know Sirius. I get him to.

_I don't know why you love me__  
__And that's why I love you__  
__You catch me when I fall_

He is just like me pluss everything I wish I was. My rock, my life jacket, my other half. I love that about him, I can say anything or do anything and he will be right by my side protecting me forever. My suit of armor.  
And thats why I love him.

_Accept me flaws and all__  
__And that's why I love you __  
__And thats why i love you__  
__And thats why I love you_  
He understands all my flaws and accepts them. Something Im still working on.

_I neglect you when I'm working__  
__When I need attention I tend to nag__  
__I'm a host of imperfection__  
__And you see past all that_  
Something Sirius tells me all the time is that im beautiful. Looking in the mirror at myself right now, I can finally get a glimpse of what he must see. Even though I dont think I look anything like myself now. In this beautiful floor lenght white dress, my hair pulled back in a nice bun with a few curly strands falling out, and makeup, I look pretty.

_I'm a peasant by some standards__  
__But in your eyes I'm a queen_  
Of course, Sirius says that when Im angry, or, when I just get back from a run, even, when I wake up in the morning.

_You see potential in all my flaws__  
__and that's exactly what I mean_  
I can name hundreds of reasons why I love Sirius more than I have loved anyother. Its diffrent. Hes very diffrent than anyone I've met. Not only in his looks but who he honestly is inside.

_I don't know why you love me__  
__And that's why I love you_  
Deep down I feel really bad for Sirius because I feel he dosent deserve a girl who just learned how to love people right. He tells me he knows me and thats all he needs.

_You catch me when I fall__  
__Accept me flaws and all__  
__and that's why I love you __  
__and thats why I love you__  
__and thats why I love you_  
The doorbell rang. I walked out of the bathroom and through the hotel room to the door.

"Hello?" I said.

"Angel?" Said a smooth voice from behind the door.

Shocked, I stopped and shut the door before I opened it all the way.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

I heard him sigh happily. "Making sure your still here."

"Of course I am. I love you." I whispered.

I practicaly heard him smile. He always does when I say that.

"I love you too. So much." He replied.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

_I don't know why you love me_  
I heard him groan and laughed.

"Lily and Alice." He explained.

"I heard." I laughed.

" They say its tradition for the groom not to see the bride until the wedding."

" I cant see you and Im assuming you cant see me."

"Right."

_And that's why I love you__  
__You catch me when I fall_

" Angel, I love you. But I have to go. I told James , Remus and Frank I was going to the bathroom." He told me.

"Is there not one in your room?"

" Oddly enough none of them said anything or noticed."

I giggled at him.

"But I _will_ see you down there?" He said tapping his fingers on the door.

_Accept me flaws and all__  
__and that's why I love you __" _Promise" I said sincerely.

_and thats why I love you__" _Love you."

" Love you more" He said before walking away

_and thats why I love you_

…………

Song:

Flaws and all

By: Beyonce


End file.
